mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Block Hunt
Block Hunt is a Classic minigame that was released to Mineplex on an unknown date. In Block Hunt, the Hiders have to change into various blocks or animals and hide, while the Hunters have to seek hiders and find them all. Aim of the Game Hiders - Stay hidden and alive for as long as you can! Hunters - Find and kill all the hiders! The Hiders win if at least one Hider is alive at the end of the time limit. The Hunters win once they kill all hiders. Forenote about hackers It is very difficult to report someone for hacking if they are a hider; their nameplate and skin are hidden. The best way is to film them, and kill them (or get killed by them). This way, the staff will be able to see that as the hacker dies (or as you die), their name shows up in the chat. (Eg. "Player Name killed you" or "You were killed by Player Name" Of course, if they are flying, it will be nigh on impossible to catch them (Unless you have good archery skills). Instead, see if you can see them flying in the lobby. Another way is to use the /server command to know which server you are on, go to /hub and then return to the server again using /server . Then you will join as a spectator and can use the compass to see the name of a nearby player. How to Play Hiders - You have 30 seconds (10 seconds game start and 20 seconds "time to hide") to find a suitable space to settle down. Provided that the space is valid (eg, not half slabs), your experience bar will fill up, and when it is full, you become fully integrated with the map. It is not necessary to crouch. If you move off your block which you were hiding on you will become an "out of place" block again. You are able to turn into both blocks and mobs. Note- flower pots are commonly used as their hit box is very small, making it very easy for them to kill the hunters. However chickens are the best disguise to use, as they cannot be picked up easily from hackers that use BlockHuntESP (whereas pots can), and their hit box if even smaller than a pot's. List of blocks Hiders can become: Melon, Hay Bale, Tnt, Flower Pot, Cake, Bookcase, Furnace, Anvil, and Cauldron. Each map had custom blocks for hiders to choose from. Hiders can disguise as any mob that is within the map. Hunters - When the 30 second hiding time has run up, the seekers will be released. Try to find as many hiders as you can! A lot of hiders at the start of the game will camp out on roof tops, in order to stop the hunters from reaching land or simply to be more aggressive in their defense. See the Kits and Tactics page for how to spot hiders! Maps (Not all maps are listed at this time) Needs updating. Kits Here is a list of all available kits. Hunter Kits Leaper_Hunter_01.png| Leaper Hunter TNT_Hunter.png| TNT Hunter Radar_Hunter.png| Radar Hunter Hider Kits All Hiders start the game with an upgradeable Wooden Axe, Bow, 5 Fireworks, 1 Sugar (Meow Taunt), and a swapper Slimeball (Except for the Infestor, which has a Magma Cream instead). Swapper_Hider.png| Swapper Hider Shocking_Hider.png| Shocking Hider Instant_Hider.png| Instant Hider Infestor_Hider.png| Infestor Hider Achievements The Blockiest Block - Win 50 games of Block Hunt as a Hider. Hunter Killer - Kill 10 hunters in a single game. Meow Meow Meow Meow - Meow 50 times in a single game. Hunter of the Year - Kill 7 hiders in a single game. Bad Hider - Win as hider without disguising. (Meaning do not become a solid block for the whole game.) Trivia *The Shocker Hider kit was at one time removed for unknown reasons, and was re-added with improvements in the 2014 Halloween update. *There is an easter egg in Cookie Town that includes a headstone reading "R.I.P. King Jonalon". It is extremely likely that this is referencing the fact that King Sparklez of Castle Siege 2.0 was originally intended to be named King Jonalon, but the name was changed later on. Back to Available Minigames